Layers
by Randomnormality
Summary: Edward Elric had always buried himself under the proverbal layers, the darkness in his past hard to carry, but a chance meeting shows him the seemingly-innocent are covered in layers as well. Can this growing bond withstand the test of time, or will their conflictions be too much? Ed/OC, Al/Winry, Roy/OC (future chapter), Havoc/Hawkeye (established). Rating may change
1. Chapter 1: When Strangers Meet

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!**

**:Randomnormality: Hey everyone! This is the start of a new story in the FMA universe, following the original anime (I have nothing against Brotherhood, but it just flows better following the original). I have a deep love for each character in the FMA world. This story is aiming to be a romance, with political stress due to Creta-Amestrian relations, and will have action in future chapters.**

**Pairings: Edward/Samantha (OC), Al/Winry and future Roy/Harumi (OC).**

**BEFORE READING:**

**Since Amestris is a more mirror-version of Germany in our world, and Xing is more Asian, as Ishval is Middle Eastern, Creta would resemble more of a France/England/Ireland mix. So, when my OC (Samantha) speaks in French, know that it is Cretari and not actually French in this story.**

**Please leave reviews and let me know what you think of this story. It is slow developing in the beginning, but I hope it is understandable that it takes time for people to gain firm foundations to build friendships on. Do know that I take time to reply to my reviewers and give shout outs in the chapters following. Thanks for reading and please enjoy!**

* * *

_When people ask how they met, many immediately assume they were introduced during a wedding, but very few know the truth of how the little coffee shop on the corner had been the beginning of it all._

* * *

**Edward**

He remembers the first time she caught his attention. It hadn't been anything out of the ordinary. They didn't even speak or exchange formalities of greeting a stranger. After returning to Central from doing some service to the country, rebuilding broken homes and towns from the 'Civil War' Amestris had thrown itself into, Edward Elric stopped at a familiar coffee shop at the corner of two main roads. Ordering himself a mug of black coffee, he thanked the barista with a small, tight smile before taking one of the small, round tables set up outside on the patio dining area. As thoughts of his life, being pulled back through the Gate after two years of living in a world resembling a meer reflection to his Amestrian home had been harder than people realize. He had been more than pleased to return to a world where Alchemy was a consistent science and hadn't changed through ambition and technological breakthroughs. His little brother, Alphonse, had taken a great interest in Alkahestry and had been offered a chance to study in Xing, though he wasn't expected to leave for Xing for another month.

"Can I offer you a refill, Miss?"

Ed's thoughts were pulled away from his inner musings when he realized his own mug had been empty. Hoping to signal the waitress, Ed's gaze lands on the brunette waitress standing next to another table just a few feet away from his own. Two books, one apparently a notebook while the other appeared to be a sketch pad of some kind, splayed open on top of the round table. His sulfur-gold eyes settles on the young woman, no older than himself, sitting at the very table. Bangs colored an almost unnatural black-cherry red color blocked his view of her features, but the tightly-spun curls pulled back, some strands of the odd colored hair loose and draping over her shoulders. Her head nods in a distracted manner as her nimble fingers drag the tip of a pencil along the pages of her sketch pad.

As he thanked the waitress for his own refill, Ed finds his attention settled on her. She didn't appear to be anyone of great importance and he finds it odd that her hair color alone doesn't attract more attention. Her stature, even as she sat in her focused pose, appeared petite and while Ed knew Winry to be more 'top-heavy', from the way this young woman sat, it seemed her curves lay along her hips. His observant gaze continues to look over her and it isn't until a distant chime fills the air that he realizes he's going to run late meeting up with the recently promoted Brigadier-General Roy Mustang. Standing up, he tosses a few Cens onto the table with his empty mug and walks away.

He figured it would be the last time he saw the young woman with strange hair but as days progressed into weeks, and weeks into months, he noticed she occupied the same table, every day at the same time. When he had time, he would watch as she focused on whatever it is she does.

It wasn't until a month after his first glimpse did he realize he made a routine of it to get a glimpse of her at least once a day. Sadly, it wasn't even himself that brought it to attention, but instead his brother, Al.

"Where are we going, Brother?"

Ed glances over at his brother as they walk down the street. Many people knew of the Elric brothers. Ed always sees a reflection of his mother looking back at him from Al's face and it makes him remember just how important family is. Alphonse Elric really did resemble their mother, his hair two shades darker than Ed's, pulled back in the Elric Family pony tail His grey eyes gleam with hints of their mother's brown and Ed always manages to smile when looking at his brother.

"I thought we could go have a cup of coffee and spend some time before you ship off to Xing," Ed states casually as the turn down the street to head to the coffee shop.

Al chuckles at his brother, "You had coffee at your apartment."

Ed rolls his eyes as he enters the coffee shop with a small jingle above the door, instantly making his way toward the barista behind the counter, "Good morning, Lisa."

The brunette behind the counter grins widely, "Mornin', Ed. Who's your friend?"

"My brother, Al. Can I get my usual?"

The brunette turns to make both Ed and Al's requested coffees before Ed leads his younger brother to the outdoor patio. Taking a seat at his usual table, he catches a small glimpse of the ruby-haired woman sitting a few tables away, once again engrossed in her work. Today it seems that her hair was left down and brushed the tops of her shoulders, the tightly-spun curls bouncing with each shift of her body.

"Who is she?" Al's question pulls Ed's attention away from her, looking at him in confusion, "The girl you've been staring at for five minutes. Who is she?"

Ed cocks an eyebrow, not realizing he had actually been staring, "Not sure. She's always here, always at the same table and always during the same time."

"Is this why you were so adamant about coming here?" Al asks, his own gaze observing the heavily focused woman, "Is that her natural hair color?"

"I don't know," Ed responds, shrugging his shoulders, "So, how is Winry taking you being in Xing for the next three months?"

As Al blushes and begins telling his older brother about the developing relationship with Winry Rockbell, Ed inwardly sighs as the subject is changed. It had come to a surprise to many people when Al and Winry began dating, but Ed had always known the two of them carried a special bond. To Ed, Winry had always been an older sister, always worried about them during their more tragic years and always smacking sense into him when he acted stupid.

As Al spoke of his excitement in traveling to Xing, movement catches Ed's attention from the corner of his eye to see a brunette approaching the red-head's table. Tension fills Ed for a brief moment. For the past month of observing the red-head, not a single person (other than the waitress) has approached this woman. The brunette's hair is cut in a pixie-styled bob and Ed cocks an eyebrow at the vibrant white streak along her cheek as she greets the red-head with a broad grin.

"Hey," the brunette says, startling the red-head out of her concentration.

"Damn it, Harumi!" Surprise fills Ed as the soft tone decorates the curse, emerald eyes turning up to meet the brunette's own sapphire, "You screwed up my sketch."

Harumi giggles as she drops herself into the chair next to her, her gaze sweeping over whatever the red-head had been sketching, "Sorry about that Samantha," Ed wonders to the slight flinch at the use of her full name, "Though, I have to say, this looks amazing. When are you going to put this into reality?"

"They want it done at the end of the week," Samantha replies, her tone soft and collected, a dimpled grin tugging at her lips, "So, what pulled you out of the mess you call your haven?"

"I just dropped off the newest batch to Maria," Harumi replies, the Xinganese accent affecting her otherwise flawless Amestrian, "I saw you from across the street and figured I'd stop for a quick chat."

Ed watches as the two women speak with a heavy familiarity and the tension fades from him. Sharing a glance with his brother, he ignores Al's cocked eyebrow as he stands from his chair, dropping the Cens on the table. He had never seen someone with such vibrant, deep-green eyes. Maes Hughes and his daughter Elysia had green eyes, but their shade hadn't been that dark of a green. Why did this random woman enter his thoughts? Why did watching her in her heavy focus and calm demeanor become a constant in his life? Why does it matter if he shows up or not?

"Have you ever talked to her?" Ed glances up at Al's question, shaking his head, "Why not? She seems nice."

"I don't even know her, Al."

Al shakes his own head, "Brother, how do you expect to meet new people if you don't try?"

"The past month I've come here, today has been the only time she's acknowledged anyone," Ed states, "I'm more curious than anything. Until today, she's never spoken, or even looked away from her work."

Hours later, the two Elric brothers watch as the train pulls into the station and Al takes the moment to approach his brother about the red-head again, "Brother, just...say hi to her or something."

"I told you to drop it, Al," the golden-haired brother states curtly, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Fine, but if you haven't at least approached her by the time I get back from Xing, I'll approach her myself," Al promises, ignoring his brother's glare and flashes him a wide grin, "Just, take care of yourself, Brother. You've already given up a normal childhood and never took the chance to make any connection to people outside of Mustang, the guys, Hawkeye and Rose. Don't let an opportunity pass you up."

Ed snorts but says nothing in response. Giving his brother a clap on the shoulder, Ed forces a grin on his lips as he wishes his brother a safe journey. As the train pulls out of the station and Ed watches it disappear into the distance, Ed groans at the predicament he found himself in. How do you greet a complete stranger without making an ass out of yourself?

* * *

**Samantha**

Samantha D'Angelo had noticed a change in the atmosphere of her favorite coffee shop a month ago. She hadn't been sure what the chance was, or why the hairs on the back of her neck stood, signaling someone was indeed staring at her. Looking up through the veil of blood-red bangs, she feels the air leave her lungs as gleaming gold eyes stares directly at her. Thankful that the full fringe of her bangs blocks her burning cheeks from view, she wonders how someone could have such a peculiar eye color. The color of honey, or Xinganese Whiskey. Shifting her body, she forces down the nervous tick at the blatant staring she is on the receiving end of. It isn't the first time someone has stared at her, but never has it been for very long. Her blood-red hair coloring, so abnormal for Amestrian decent, only makes people realize she is not a native to the country. Most Amestrian's were not fans of her people, Cretari (or more commonly referred to as Cretins), and though she was raised in Amestris, most would see her heritage and their faces would tell of disgust.

As Samantha (or commonly called Sammy/Sam by the few friends she has) forces herself to ignore the burning stare at the top of her head, she continues outlining her newest piece. As lines and shapes take form on the page, her thoughts travel to her memories. She had only been an infant when her mother smuggled her across the Creta-Amestris border to take refuge in the town of Hightower located the West Quadrant of Amestris. She remembers stories of her mother being weary, exhausted and frail by the time she made it to an inn located in Hightower. Apparently the change in atmosphere hit her mother's immune system hard, her mother dying only two years after arriving in the town. The townspeople had been kind enough to take her on as a ward of the state and she lived with an older couple that had done everything they could to help her mother.

A distant chime signals the nine o'clock hour has hit Central City and she is relieved when the burning gaze along the top of her head disappears, heavy footsteps disappearing down the street. Lifting her gaze from her completed sketch, she watches the golden-haired young man disappear among the pedestrian traffic. Inwardly thankful that she would never have to deal with the blatant stare, as if she was some kind of freak, again. Standing from her own seat, she gathers her things and slips it into the single-strap messenger bag. Dropping a few Cens on the table, she begins her trek back to her three-level townhouse located on the outskirts of the Central hub.

If only she had been correct in her belief that the golden-eyed man would never be seen again. Days upon days he arrived around the same time, only to sit at the same table and stare in her direction. Did he know she had been a Cretari refugee? Was there something in her hair? Did she really appear that out-of-place? She noticed he was always alone and sometimes, when she gave into the need to return his glance and looked up through her bangs, she would see a ghost of dark, painful memories gleam as his thoughts and his eyes deepen. Did he lose someone in the Civil War? From the few greets she witnessed him receive, she noticed the respect and authority he is bestowed, and wouldn't be surprised if he had been in the military (although, he did seem a bit young). Then again, they say a twelve-year-old had become the youngest State Alchemist, a prodigy and genius in his own right.

Though, she really wouldn't know. She avoided all of the war propaganda. She traveled all around Amestris to small towns and cities, always hearing tales of the horror some of the major city-states bared witness to.

A month had passed, and slowly, she grew accustomed to the burning stare in her direction. She sat in her usual spot, sketching out the newest piece she needed to finish by the end of the week, when the familiar heavy footsteps greets her. Looking up through her bangs, she double-takes when she witnesses another slightly-younger man with her golden-eyed stalker (the term used loosely and not meant to be taken literally). This new addition had his hair, two shades darker than the golden-blonde, pulled back in the same pony tail. Instead of the same golden gaze, this one's eyes were a soft grey-brown (a rather beautiful color in its own right). He appeared to be taller than the blonde and as the two spoke, she recognized a close familiarity.

"Hey!"

Jumping at the familiar Xinganese-tinted voice, Samantha's eyes widen as the tip of her pencil swipes along the sketch, "Damn it, Harumi! You screwed up my sketch!"

Turning her gaze up, Samantha's dark green eyes meet the sapphire-blue eyes of Harumi Lao-Winslow. The short, pixie-cut styled bob suited the brunette, framing her inter-racial mix of Amestrian and Xinganese features. The slight slanting of her eyes indicates her heritidge, her complection a perfect mix of Xinganese (light tan) and Amestrian (soft pale), nothing like Samantha's stark-pale complection (she could stand in the middle of a desert and her skin would never darken or burn). Samantha always envied her friend's charm, poise and general ease around people, then again, Amestrians are more welcoming to Xinganese than most of the surrounding nations.

As she begins to talk shop with Harumi, Samantha hears the subtle tings of Cens being dropped on the table. Glancing up briefly, she watches as her golden-eyed stalker walks away from the coffee shop with his friend in tow.

"So, Jackson told me before I left the shop that your fabric order came in and he wants you to come in and make sure they were the ones you were hoping for," Harumi states as the two young women leave the coffee shop.

Arriving at the shop, 'Love in Layers' posted above the entrance, the two friends ignore the chime above their heads as they enter the two-level shop. Samantha's rattled nerves instantly relax as the aroma of baked goods and delicious warmth surrounds her as they pass through the parlor area. Harumi murmurs something about starting on the cake designs and Samantha giggles gently at her friend before slipping into the back area of the shop. Rolls of fabrics, beading, lace trimmings and such fills the majority of the room.

"Sammy!" Jackson greets with a wide smile. "I hope this is the fabric you were looking for."

Running her nimble fingers along the powder-blue satin, Samantha smiles as she meets Jackson's gaze, "It's perfect. It's just what I need to do those bride's maids' dresses."

Collecting fabrics and such, Samantha heads up to the second level of the shop, the entire layout catering to dress-making. Getting lost in ideas, fabrics and sewing, Samantha finds it easier to escape the constant mental-appearance of gold eyes.

Two weeks pass and Samantha finds herself patting the head of her Cretari Husky pup as she slips out of her apartment flat. As the early morning sun breaks dawn over the horizon, the ruby-haired woman brings up the hood of her black duster jacket. The last few days have brought forth a decline in temperature around Central and she immediately began pulling out her Autumn/Winter clothing. Her calm and steady gait leads her away from her apartment and further into the waking city of Central. Coming around to her favorite coffee shop, Sam pauses briefly at the sight of the crowded, busy shop. Blinking in surprise, the red-head enters with a chime and patiently waits to make it to the counter.

"Oh, good morning, Sam," Lisa, the barista, greets with a warm, welcoming grin.

"To you as well," Samantha cocks an eyebrow after briefly glancing around the packed cafe, "You seem busier than usual. Did I miss the memo?"

Lisa giggles in good nature, "Today marks the tenth anniversary of the coffee shop's grand opening. We always have a special going on and this year is a free pastry with any coffee order."

Hearing the mocking tone in Lisa's voice, Samantha gives a light laugh, "Well, I will take my usual coffee, but nix on the pastry. I get enough baked goods from Haru-chan."

Taking her coffee, Samantha steps onto the patio area and shifts at the sight of a group of four strangers sitting at her usual table. Glancing around the area for an empty table, her emerald gaze settles on the familiar golden-eyed stalker (the very thought make the situation amusing and bearable). Her eyebrows knit together when she realizes he is glaring relentlessly at her table full of strangers. Seeing no other open tables, Samantha swallows down the nervous lump as she approaches his table.

"Excuse me," she tenses as the golden glare turns on her, the annoyed gleam quickly overtaken by surprise, "Seeing as though there are no open tables, may I join you?"

* * *

**Edward**

He knows the shock shows on his face as he stares into the same deep emerald eyes. Such an impossibly dark shade. Blinking out of his thoughts, he realizes her disposition had become more nervous and he shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

"Um...sure," he murmurs.

"Thanks," she huffs out in relief, dropping into the chair opposite of him, her single-strap messenger bag set by her feet, "Do you mind if I work on something?"

He shakes his head mutely and once again becomes enthralled as she pulls out a small notebook and a large sketch pad. Within minutes, it's almost as though he wasn't even sitting at the same table as her dark gaze focuses. As lines and shapes take form and begins to fill pages, he smiles gently. Of everyone he's ever known, only himself and Al had ever shown such fierce dedication.

"What are you drawing?"

The words leave his lips before he realizes he is talking and amusement trickles in his mind as she jumps slightly. Her gaze shifts between him and the paper, as though unsure how to reply. The subtle nervous ticks in her demeanor, nibbling on her bottom lip and a shift in her posture, causes him to tilt his head in a curious manner. Ed had never really seen such a human version of a puzzle.

"Oh? I'm designing a wedding dress," His eyebrow cocks in surprise, that being the last possibility in his mind, "I run a Wedding Planner service called 'Love in Layers'. I design and make dresses and tuxes, plan and decorate, provide floral arrangements and musical entertainment."

Both of Ed's eyebrows shoot up. That sounds like a lot of responsibility for just one person, but the bright gleam of pride and the dreamy smile on her face is all he needs to know. She truly adores what she does for a living.

"What about you?" she inquires curiously.

"I'm a State Alchemist," he rattles off.

"That's impressive," He blinks curiously, wondering how it's impressive, "I can't even look at an Alchemy book without getting a headache."

He chuckles, echoing her own light giggle, "Well, to be honest, Alchemy is all I've ever really known." He pauses briefly before extending the gloved hand of his right, automail arm, "I'm Edward."

He feels the faint grip along the pressure plates of his false limb, but the warm smile staring back at him causes him to return one of his own, "Samantha, but all of my friends just call me Sam, or Sammy."

"So, what caused you to get into a profession such as wedding planning?" Ed asks curiously, tilting his head slightly.

"Seeing two people pledge their lives, their love, their hopes and dreams, and everything in between, to each other until the end of time, it's enlightening," a soft gleam causes her eyes to glow with adoration, "Knowing that two people are willing to put so much in each other to know that they will always be each other's other half. That kind of love and being seen as a tool building the foundations of such is a high honor."

Ed finds himself lost for words. He had never seen someone have such an innocent outlook on life in general. Surely this woman knew what occurred during the past decade or so. As the morning drew closer to mid-morning, Ed wanders off toward Central Command Headquarters, his thoughts surrounding the almost-naive woman. Maybe it wasn't naive. She seemed to be the type of person to look on the bright side of life, see the good in people.

As his thoughts surround Sam, it isn't until a week after their official meeting did he find himself always sitting with the young woman. Sometimes she would be so focused they would never speak. Other times they would talk for hours until it was time for him to meet up with Mustang and the others.

* * *

_It was the beginning of a new friendship between the two and it would only grow deeper as time passes._


	2. Chapter 2: Differing Philosophies

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!**

**:Randomnormality: Hey everyone! This is the start of a new story in the FMA universe, following the original anime (I have nothing against Brotherhood, but it just flows better following the original). I have a deep love for each character in the FMA world. This story is aiming to be a romance, with political stress due to Creta-Amestrian relations, and will have action in future chapters.**

**Pairings: Edward/Samantha (OC), Al/Winry and future Roy/Harumi (OC).**

**BEFORE READING:**

**Since Amestris is a more mirror-version of Germany in our world, and Xing is more Asian, as Ishval is Middle Eastern, Creta would resemble more of a France/England/Ireland mix. So, when my OC (Samantha) speaks in French, know that it is Cretari and not actually French in this story.**

**Please leave reviews and let me know what you think of this story. It is slow developing in the beginning, but I hope it is understandable that it takes time for people to gain firm foundations to build friendships on. Do know that I take time to reply to my reviewers and give shout outs in the chapters following. Thanks for reading and please enjoy!**

**REVIEWERS RESPONSES!**

**Winterfellsfallenangel: I do adore you so much! Your reviews always makes me smile, laugh and want to continue purging more ideas out. As you see, I am trying to show actual reality in the beginnings of any relationship style to make it more believing. I hope that you enjoy this chapter! Special treat for you!**

**EdsCuriousKitten: I am pleased with your review and I'm glad you enjoyed the beginning of the story. Hopefully this chapter will gain me another review!**

**Another Note:**

**Sam speaks Cretari (French) and Harumi speaks Xinganese (Japanese (Chinese would be a differing dialect)) All translations are given off of Google-Translate so anything wrong, blame Google, not me. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Though their chance meeting held no real significance to the beginning of a new friendship, they soon found themselves carrying a deep sense of understanding when it came to painful memories. They knew they were different, but it only became obvious as the Harvest Moon grew closer and they realized how different their ideals really were._

* * *

**Edward**

With the sun nearly beginning its descent beneath the horizon, Edward Elric found himself walking aimlessly on his way back to his apartment. It had been two weeks since he had finally, formally, met Samantha, and everyday they would find themselves sitting at the same table. Today, on the other hand, had been different, because she hadn't been there. It worried him, not only because of a break in routine, but that it had _become_ a routine. The ruby-haired woman was intriguing. Sometimes, when she spoke of weddings or other events she planned for, the sheer joy and pleasure on her face made him wonder when he had felt such joy. Seeing his brother back in his body had been close, but he didn't think he had looked the way she had. She wasn't exactly intelligent when it came to Alchemy, but every conversation with her had been interesting.

Still, he didn't know anything other than her name and occupation.

A familiar giggle places his inner musings on pause as he looks for the source. The door to one of Central's orphanages had opened and a familiar ruby-haired woman steps onto the small series of steps, turning her attention back to the older, ebony-haired woman. At the sight of Sam's curls falling delicately along her shoulders, a vibrant orange-yellow hibiscus flower pinning her bangs off to the side of her face, tucking the loose strands behind her ear, Ed finds himself stopping mid-step. The soft-yellow dress seemed to hug her torso, the skirt flaring out and falling no further than her knees. A dark blue jacket protected her arms from the cool breeze, the bottom hem of the jacket stopping under her ample bust.

"I can't thank you enough, dear," the ebony-haired woman says to the red-head.

Sam giggles, waving her hand dismissively to the older woman, "Think nothing of it, Mary. As I said, I had extra fabric that hadn't been used in almost a year and figured they should be put to good use."

"Have a nice night, dear."

"You as well, Mary," Sam replies as she finally steps off the stoop and onto the sidewalk.

Seeing her begin to walk off, Ed watches as she grows closer, her eyes glazed with deep thought. Even as he called her name, it seemed as though her thoughts carried a heavy weight. Reaching out, he places a gentle hand on her shoulder. A whoosh of air leaves his lungs as the ruby-haired woman instinctively snaps her elbow directly against his solar plexus, forcing him to stumble back a few steps.

"What the hell was that for?" he snaps reflexively.

Sam's cautious gaze shifts to surprise, before her face displays slight mortification, "Oh my! Ed! I'm so sorry. I was thinking and reacted out of instinct."

Rubbing his chest, he gives her a small grin, amused by her absolute dismay at hitting someone, "It's fine, really. I've had worse than that. I was walking back from a friend's house and saw you come out of the orphanage. Figured I'd say 'hi' since you didn't come by the coffee shop this morning."

Her eyes widen in shock for a brief moment before she giggles, "Oh, that's right. Once a month Harumi and I stop by the orphanages and drop of donations. I was caught up this morning putting the finishing touches on some winter clothes I made for the kids."

Silently impressed by her selfless acts, Ed nods in understanding, "Well, there's no way I'm letting you walk home alone at this time."

Sam nods in agreement to his unasked request and flashes him a small, dimpled-smile, "Are you going to be here during the Harvest Festival?"

"Yeah, my friend, Winry, is coming to Central to visit everyone," he responds, placing his hands back into the pockets of his red jacket, "What about you?"

"Of course I'll be here during the festival!" she cheers with vigorous delight, the aura surrounding her forcing Ed's darkest memories to the back of his mind, "Harumi makes lots of food and puts it on display and we sell all of her baked goods."

Ed shakes his head at her explanation. She always seems to have an endless amount of energy when she isn't so focused on sketching. How is it possible that someone, his age, made it through the civil uprising against Bradley and the Homunculi and still appeared to be so...innocent in nature. He's never seen her frown, or show any negative emotion. He ponders over the possibilities of it being an act, a facade she had grown accustomed to. Looking at her, he pushes that option away, the sincere joy in her eyes making him wonder what causes her to see the world as she does.

"So, you donate to orphanages often? Can I ask why?"

Sam smirks, nodding her head, "Of course you can."

After an extended amount of silence, Ed's gold eyes roll in mock annoyance, "Why do you donate to orphanages so often?"

Giggling softly, Sam bounces on the balls of her feet, exuberant as always, "Orphans must suffer having no family and no home to call their own. Why make them suffer having no clothes they can call their own?"

Hearing the odd, reminiscent tone in her voice, Ed glances at her from the corner of his eye, "Speaking from experience?"

"Oh definitely!" the perkiness of her tone causes him to cock his eyebrow, "Not sure about my father to be honest. He could be alive, or dead. My mother became ill when I was two and died before I was three."

His pocketed hands clench into fists at the beginning of an all-too-familiar story, "So, you were an orphan?"

"I suppose some would see it that way, but I never allowed myself to think in such a manner," she pauses, her gaze turning toward the darkening sky, "An older couple, friends of my mother, welcomed me into their home with open arms. It was hard at first, but I soon accepted it for what it was."

"Accepted what for what it is?"

Her dark eyes settles on him briefly, the oddly calm and pleasant gleam leaving Ed's teeth grinding as she talks so blithely of her mother's death, "Death, silly. My grandparents often said I am the spitting image of my mother and that every time I look at my reflection, I must remember that it was because of her strength, love and devotion that I am the person I am today," She places a calm hand against the center of her chest, "That those who leave us are not always gone as long as we continue to cherish their memories."

Seeing her turn to the stoop of an apartment complex, Ed stops in his steps, "That's a naive concept."

The hand on the doorknob pauses from turning it and Ed feels as though he crossed an unknown line, "People live, they love and they die, Edward" The always soft tone of her voice was etched with an icy tilt, "To believe a person is able to break the only constant in life itself, to believe for even a moment you can stop, or reverse, someone's demise..._that_ is naive."

Ed grits his teeth, fighting back the urge to argue that he was not naive, but she carries no knowledge of his past, "So you're saying, even if you could bring your mother back, you would never attempt it?"

"My mother was sick before she died, Edward. Why would I bring her back only to watch her suffer from the same illness again? You can believe me to be naive if you wish, but the permanent cycle of Life and Death itself is a philosophy I have always, and will always, respect for what it is," The hand on the doorknob turns, "Good night, Edward."

Ed stares at the oak door as it closes with a firmness he never believed her to carry. Had he been so naive as she insists? To think the very science he believes whole-heartedly in could have changed something as permanent as death? Shaking his head, Ed pushes away the torrent of emotions in his mind, swallowing the thick, acidic taste of an envious nature. No, he had moved on from his mother's death. He had righted his wrongs.

If only he had such thoughts back then.

* * *

**Samantha**

Closing the door with a firm snap, Samantha D'Angelo bites back the whirlwind of rage blistering through her heart. How dare he call her naive?! Who the hell did he think he was to step all over her beliefs, the very belief that had kept her mourning at bay? Running an angry hand through her hair, her finger snags along the hibiscus clipped into her hair and viciously the ruby-haired woman yanks it from her curls, throwing it across the room.

"GRRR!" she growls out between grinding teeth.

**_Don't you think you're being too hard on him?_**

**I personally think you aren't being hard enough.**

_Shut up!_

Flopping down onto the worn, soft-leather couch, Samantha runs a tired hand over her face, her dark green eyes sliding shut. As the rage and concern fades from her mind, she sighs as the tension fades from her muscles. Something cold and wet brushes along the hand hanging over the arm rest and at the concerned whine, she peeks through her bangs and stares at the bright blue eyes pouting up at her. Despite the emotional whirlwind, a small smile tugs at her lips at the sight of the pleading eyes.

"Oh, Louvel," she murmurs as she pats against her thigh, the puppy hopping up on her lap almost instantly, and a sigh escapes her as her fingers drag along his thickening coat, "_Quel est le problème avec moi? Sont mes convictions meilleur que le sien?"_

"You know, if people hear you talking like that, you'll be strung up and thrown into that mess of chaos that is your home country," a chiding tone in the familiar Xinganese tilt pulls her gaze toward her roommate.

"Then it is a good thing you are the only person in my home, Haru-chan."

**Yes, because hiding who you are is sooo healthy.**

**_Must you always cause problems? There is nothing wrong with who she is._  
**

**Yeah, well tell that to her.**

_I said shut up!_

Groaning outwardly, her fingers rub at her temple, the growing headache only a small testament to her need of rest, "They bothering you again? _ Anata no kata no akuma to tenshi?_"

After knowing Harumi for so long, the change in dialect did not hinder Samantha's understanding as she nods, "Quite unfortunately. I was fine, until Ed brought up death and thinking my philosophy toward it to be naive."

Harumi snorts, "That's because Alchemists are stubborn in the manner that their ideals are factual and philosophical nonsense such as our beliefs holds no foundations for."

"Perhaps. I always believed Alchemists are open to ideas that may better the outcome to a problem," the Cretari-descended woman muses aloud, giggling to herself, "I suppose I should not be surprised. I'm going to turn in. Are we still on for our practice tomorrow?"

"_Hai."_

Samantha nods, gathering Louvel in her arms as she stands from the couch. Bidding her friend a good night, the ruby-haired woman begins her trek upstairs. Setting Louvel on her bed, the young woman is quick to change out of clothes and slips into a pajama set before joining the pup in her bed. Giggling as Louvel snuggles up against her side, dark green eyes blink briefly before staring at the ceiling above her. Perhaps, she had displayed too much...acceptance when it comes to death. Her ideas do tend to throw people off, and she muses over trying to argue philosophies with an Alchemist.

* * *

**Harumi**

Harumi Lao-Winslow is known for many things. She is known for her fantastic and delicious creations while in the kitchen. She is known for banquets and her friendly mannerisms. She is known for being the 'tough-love' kind of person, always poking at the buttons that make people blow up, if only to get them to understand burying their problems causes pain. She is known for her determination, creativity and general easy-going personality.

What she isn't known for is having a lack of protective tendencies to people she views as family, and after seeing the sorrowful disposition in her pseudo-sister, Harumi Lao-Winslow finds herself in a fit of defensive anger. Sammy, of all the people she has met, did not deserve such blatant insults. Sammy, the proclaimed _L'Ange de l'Ouest_, is a gentle soul with her own inner demons. Knowing that someone Sammy had began seeing as a friend stomp and practically shit all over her friend's beliefs made it difficult to not punch the golden-eyed Alchemist as he looked up from his coffee as she grabs the front of his shirt and yanks him from his chair.

"What the hell?" he exclaims, annoyance bleeding into his gaze.

"Don't curse at me you pathetic excuse for a human being. I don't care who you are, who you think you are, or who everyone else might _believe_ you to be, but know this, the only reason my fist hasn't made solid contact with your throat yet is because Sammy has a great dislike for needless violence," Harumi bites out, her grip tightening at his collar as her blue gaze takes in the slight recognition, "I suggest you find a way to make up for your harsh dismissal of someone's beliefs. Sammy carries a great deal of compassion to every living soul she comes across and to see someone throw it back in her face is a disgrace to someone she thinks of as a friend."

Releasing her grip with a firm shove, Harumi watches with hard blue eyes as Ed straightens his clothing out, a minor flicker of annoyance appearing in his apologetic gaze, "I didn't actually mean to insult her in any manner. I just don't understand how someone can seem so cheerful as they talk of a loved one dying."

Seeing the familiar gleam in his eyes, Harumi realizes he must have suffered from losing a loved one, and slowly her anger fades as she takes the seat across from him, "She is cheerful because she holds memories of how they lived, not of how they died. She believes to go through life continuously mourning is an insult to the memory of her mother's strength, devotion and sacrifice."

Understands floods within his eyes and Harumi nods, her words having obviously sunk into the Alchemist's thick skull, and the brunette stand from her seat, "Please, do not make me come to her defense again."

"I take it she is not showing this morning?" Ed asks after Harumi turns to leave.

"Not today. She woke up with a terrible headache. Have a nice day, Pipsqueak."

Harumi smirks inwardly at the angry flush of red that appears on his face and without giving him a chance to respond, she turns on her heel and saunters off, cackling evilly in her mind. Satisfied that she may have saved her friend some heartache, she makes her way to an outdoor recreational park. Wandering along a trail, she comes to a familiar clearing hidden in the wooden trail, and seeing her cherry-haired friend sitting cross-legged, Harumi's face breaks into a wide grin.

"Ready to get your ass handed to you, Cretin!" Harumi calls out mockingly, launching herself at her friend once those green eyes snap open.

Harumi smiles with pride as Sammy tucks and rolls back, escaping the swiping kick, and the red-head vaults off of the ground with one hand, landing in a crouched postion, "I'd say the same for you, Squints."

Hearing the familiar slur leave her friend's lips, Harumi chuckles in good-nature before launching herself at the other woman once more. Harumi remembers back to their early teen years, when they both attended a prestigious boarding school in West Amestris. Sammy had taken Martial Arts with the idea that everyone should know how to defend themselves. Throughout the years, Harumi's study in Martial Arts gave her a vicious hand-to-hand combat understanding, but she had yet to see someone with better defensive and passive-aggressive fighting styles than Sammy. Where Harumi is quick-calculating and reacting, Sammy is enduring and evasive, making it near impossible for many dangerous, or heavy, strikes to make contact with intended places.

An hour later, Harumi takes a swig from her water canteen, her back relaxed against the bark of an oak tree. Glancing over at the calm, thoughtful expression on Sammy's face, her friend's dark gaze staring up at the canopy of branches and leaves over their heads. Nothing needed to be said. Harumi, out of all the people they have come to know and recognize, has been the only person to truly understand Sammy. She needed outlets that were not as passive as her sketching and creating. Harumi can only hope that Edward Elric does not break her friend's fragile psyche.

Or else there will be Hell to pay, for sure.

* * *

**Samantha**

****"Sam!"

Arriving at the coffee shop, Samantha barely gets the chance to enter the establishment when her name being called pulls her attention from her inner musings. Glancing in the direction, she fidgets nervously as apologetic gold eyes stares back, a gloved hand motioning to the fresh mug of coffee sitting across from him. An invitation. A peace offering. Tucking a black-cherry red strand behind her ear, she approaches the table and silently take the seat.

"I'm...sorry," Ed manages, her green eyes taking in the nervous swallow displayed along his throat, "I've never known someone to smile while talking about someone's death."

"Speaking from experience?" she quips, curtly.

_Damn it, will you stop butting in._

__**I suppose.**

She barely catches Ed's hesitant nod, "Yeah. My mother passed away when I was young. I did not accept it as it was for...a long time."

**_See, people react for reasons. Not just to be assholes._**

**__So you say.**

****A soft smile forms along her lips as she nods, "It's fine, Ed. You are not the first to argue my beliefs and you won't be the last."

"So, we are okay, then?" he questions tentatively.

Nodding slowly, Samantha giggles, "Of course we're okay. If I had been truly offended, I would not have accepted your peace offering."

* * *

_It was the first disagreement their friendship withstood, and neither were so naive to believe they wouldn't argue more in the future. Despite some disagreements, the happy moments bares more witness and testament to the potential underlying their friendship. And it all started the day of the Harvest Festival._


	3. Chapter 3: Harvest Festival

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!**

**:Randomnormality: Hey everyone! This is the start of a new story in the FMA universe, following the original anime (I have nothing against Brotherhood, but it just flows better following the original). I have a deep love for each character in the FMA world. This story is aiming to be a romance, with political stress due to Creta-Amestrian relations, and will have action in future chapters.**

**Pairings: Edward/Samantha (OC), Al/Winry and future Roy/Harumi (OC).**

**BEFORE READING:**

**Since Amestris is a more mirror-version of Germany in our world, and Xing is more Asian, as Ishval is Middle Eastern, Creta would resemble more of a France/England/Ireland mix. So, when my OC (Samantha) speaks in French, know that it is Cretari and not actually French in this story.**

**Please leave reviews and let me know what you think of this story. It is slow developing in the beginning, but I hope it is understandable that it takes time for people to gain firm foundations to build friendships on. Do know that I take time to reply to my reviewers and give shout outs in the chapters following. Thanks for reading and please enjoy!**

**REVIEWERS RESPONSES!**

**Winterfellsfallenangel: THANKS! I love you! XD Seriously, your reviews make me happy.**

**TO THE FOLLOWERS (I call them my Minions):**

**DollWithNoBrain  
Ed'sCuriousKitten  
Winterfellsfallenangel**

**THANK YOU FOR BECOMING MINIONS! Leave reviews, tell me what you enjoy, what you don't enjoy!**

**Another Note:**

**Sam speaks Cretari (French) and Harumi speaks Xinganese (Japanese (Chinese would be a differing dialect)) All translations are given off of Google-Translate so anything wrong, blame Google, not me. Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Harvest Moon Festival celebrates the time to reap the benefits of hard labor. It stands for new beginnings. This much can be said for the two new friends as they grow closer with each passing day. It can be said that the Harvest Moon Festival was what brought all of them together, creating the first threads of a bond that could not be broken. Or so they hoped._

* * *

**Samantha**

"No! I said the fudge needs to be placed over the ice coolers so they don't melt! Not the damn cookies you ignorant moron!" Samantha sighs sympathetically as the harsh commands fills the early afternoon air, "No, the baked goods all go over there! The caramelized and candied fruit go over on that side! _Anata wa baka o kuso! Naze watashi ga ko no yōna oroka-sa to jibun jishin o kakomu nodesu ka?_ "

**Man, you think I'm bad.**

**_She has yet to threaten bodily harm, torture and/or maim them, so...yes, you are worse._  
**

Samantha shakes her head, pushing back the arguing thoughts as she hooks her arm through the crook of Harumi's, dragging the irate woman from the stand, "Haru-chan, will you relax? They can handle setting everything up. We've been working since the Festival started, and I hear that there are all sorts of games going on." Feeling Harumi try to turn back to the stand, Samantha pouts, her impossibly dark green eyes seemingly growing larger with pleading intent, "Please! I want to play the games!"

"I hate playing stupid Festival games," Harumi grunts, her gaze looking everywhere but at her friend.

"Haru-chan, please? What if I let you pick whatever game?"

Harumi cocks an eyebrow, turning back to Samantha, who pouts more, "Fine," The ruby-haired woman lets out a cheer, jumping up and down on spot with joyous glee, "You sure you are willing to do _any_ game I choose?"

Samantha giggles, nodding excessively as she drags the older woman through the crowd of festival goers. Despite Harumi being five years her senior, Samantha cherishes the deep-seeded friendship they acquired all those years ago. Samantha had been only ten years old when her guardians had sent her to the prestigious West City Academy, a boarding school that held a variety in areas of studies. Harumi had welcomed her into the dorm room with open arms and generously took her under her wing. Of course, it took about a year before they became nearly inseparable and as the years progressed, their friendship only became stronger. In Samantha's mind, heart and soul, there was no one she would trust more than Harumi, no matter the situation.

And there sure were a _lot_ of situations.

"Oof!"

Samantha groans as her arm slips out of Harumis, her backside landing solidly on the ground. Hearing a feminine voice apologize, Samantha groans as she climbs to her feet, brushing off her black shorts and light blue leggings. Smoothing down the long-sleeved black shirt, her gaze turns to the person responsible for her hitting the ground and she finds herself staring into bright blue eyes framed by a round face and soft blonde bangs. The pretty blonde stood at least a few inches taller than herself and seemed to carry herself with a good deal of self-esteem.

_**You can stop staring and actually answer her, you**_** know.**

Blushing faintly, Samantha bows her head respectfully, "I'm sorry, you were saying something?"

"I hope you are alright. I lost my friend in the crowd and was looking for him," the blonde remarks.

Samantha, about to reply, is cut off as Harumi slaps a hand on top of her shoulder, "Hey! I think I found something interesting. What's up with the obstacle course?"

Looking in the direction Harumi motions to, Samantha and the blonde find themselves gaping slightly at the large obstacle course strewn out. As Samantha's gaze travels along the ropes, several climbing walls (two walls actually connected by a solid beam), metal bars, poles and a variety of equipment covering mud pits and pools of water. Looking over the course more thorough, Samantha begins to realize each obstacle had a way of connecting to the next, avoiding the mud pits and pools of water. She figured this had been set up by ways of Alchemy, and it wasn't until she listens to their unknown blonde companion that she realizes what it was for.

"Wait? The reward for the fastest time is how many Cens?"

"Ten thousand," the blonde states.

Realizing exactly what was about to happen, Samantha turns on her heel and lets out a yelp of surprise when Harumi's hand grips her upper arm, dragging her back through the crowd, closer to the course. One thing she could never understand is Harumi's competitive nature, especially when it comes to making bets. Fighting or struggling is useless as the ruby-haired woman feels herself dragged along like a fuming child.

"Hey!" Harumi calls out, waving her hand toward the dark-haired man wearing an eye patch over the left side of his face, "Is this for military personnel only? Or can anyone do it?"

"Anyone is able to try the course," the stern, monotonous tone of the military offical, a Brigadier-General from the looks of the pins and stars, replies, Samantha growing frantic.

"What's the current time?" Harumi questions pointedly, her grip tightening on Samantha's arm.

"Standing time, by Major Stephen Grenada is 94.267 seconds without touching the ground," the Brigadier-General states, motioning toward an officer in blue standing off to the side.

Harumi grins widely as she turns to Samantha, who shakes her head frantically, "Come on, you promised. Besides, that money can be split up and distributed to the orphanages around Central if you want." Samantha nibbles on her bottom lip, causing the brunette to nudge her shoulder, "It's not like this is the hardest thing you've done."

"I hate when you get me involved in your competitiveness," Samantha sighs in a hopeless fashion, earning a grin from her friend, before she is shoved through the last bit of people blocking her from the course, "Uh, I'll do it."

Samantha ignores the surprised looks as she approaches the staring point of the course. Taking a moment to bend and stretch herself out, her gaze focuses on the first beam running over a mud pit, the end of the beam met by a succession of wooden posts jutting out from the ground. From the posts, she would be met with a solid wooden wall, a frayed, strained rope dangling over the side facing her.

"This has to be some joke," Major Grenada mocks.

**Can we do this and wipe that look off of his face?**

**_For once, I must agree._  
**

Samantha smirks before raising a hand to signal she was ready. The moment the gunshot sounds, Samantha breaks into a dead sprint.

* * *

**Harumi**

Seeing Samantha's petite, body burst off of the starting marker, Harumi grins at the sight of the small smirk stretched across her friend's face. As Samantha hits the first beam, the tiny ruby-haired woman stays on the balls of her feet as she continues, and without any break in speed, she continues on to the wooden posts. Harumi can't help but cheer as Samantha ignores the rope hanging down along the wall, the young woman using her built up speed as momentum to run up the length of the wall.

"Wow, she's amazing!" the blonde girl beside Harumi exclaims as Samantha pulls herself up to the top of the wall, only to launch herself to the metal bar hanging adjacent to the wall. "How does she do that?"

Harumi can't stop grinning as Samantha drops from the handstand on the bar, her legs tucking down and through her splayed arms as she leans back. Hooking her legs along the bar, Samantha's torso follows the momentum before her legs release her, sending her to the next bar, only a few feet below. Catching the bar, Samantha allows her body to flip around before twisting her body to allow her feet to land on the bar in a crouched position.

"She is pretty amazing, isn't she?" Harumi questions with pride in her voice.

With an apparent ease, Samantha launches over to the rope, before shimming herself up the length of the wall. Coming up to the two walls connected by a single, solid beam, Harumi blinks as Samantha launches into a series of handsprings and cartwheels, her balance never wavering for a moment. Samantha continues in her succession of gymnastics, even after passing the beam, and launches herself over the thin beams mounted over pools of water. With the elevation matched with her velocity, Samantha clears the pool and lands solidly on the finishing mark.

"Time, 45.826 seconds!"

Harumi lets out a cheer as Samantha seems to remember herself and ducks her head, blushing at the cheers of surprise. Harumi doesn't waste anytime in rushing toward her friend, catching her in a hug. Harumi knows her praises leave her lips in a quick succession of Xinganese, her words causing her younger friend to blush hotly. Seeing the half-smirk on Samantha's face as the dark-haired Brigadier-General calls for her to come up, Harumi reaches over and pinches her friend on the hip for good measure.

"Snap out of 'Sadistic Sammy'," Harumi murmurs gently.

Slowly, the gleam in her green eyes fades and the familiar pleasant expression fixates on Samantha's face, "Thanks, Haru-chan."

* * *

**Edward**

Watching the familiar ruby-haired woman approach the stage where the Bastard, Brigadier-General Mustang, stands, Edward could barely contain the expression of awe. After two months of knowing Samantha, he never figured her to be so quick and limber in her movements. Instead of trying to fight against the obstacles, she used them to her advantage, her speed consistent and never wavering. Edward watches as she bows her head respectfully to Mustang as he hands her an envelope full of the promised Cens.

As Samantha hops down from the stage, she walks off to a section of the praising crowd, where a familiar brunette stood. Edward shifts as he approaches the two friends when his gaze lands on a familiar blonde mechanic as she leans toward Samantha, Winry Rockbell talking as animated as always. Smiling to himself, he pauses behind the three conversing women.

"I don't think I've seen anyone move like that. I mean, my boyfriend and his brother come close, but never with that much practiced-ease," Winry comments, causing Samantha to rub the back of her head, the soft blush staining her cheeks, "Where did you learn that?"

"Oh, I picked it up while studying at the West City Academy," Samantha says, Edward witnessing how she shares a small smile and glance with Harumi, "It can be complicated, but once you know your body, how it moves and what it can and can't do, it can be easy."

"Winry," Edward calls out softly, causing the blonde to glance over, "I see you've met Sam and her friend Harumi."

Winry's eyes widen before turning back to the two other women, Samantha blinking in surprise while Harumi smirks in Edward's direction, saluting in a mocking manner, "Hiya, Pipsqueak!"

Feeling his face burn red with anger, Edward opens his mouth as Samantha elbows her friend in the side, "Haru-chan, y_ameru," _Edward's eyebrow cocks as the Xinganese slips from Samantha's lips, the red-head turning back to Winry, "You are his brother's girlfriend, yes?""

"_You're_ Sam?" Winry grins widely, extending a hand to the other woman, "It's nice to meet you. Edward said you are a talented artist."

Fighting down the burning tinge along his cheeks, Edward shoves his hands in his pockets as Samantha ducks her head in humble embarrassment, "Hey, Sam, what possessed you to run the course?"

"Harumi can never pass up a good bet," Sam responds easily.

Harumi nods insistently, "Not to mention, I'm too lazy to run the course myself."

Edward snorts in mild amusement as the two friends grin at each other, as Winry hooks an arm with Samantha's, her dark green eyes widening at the contact, "Come on, there is still lots to do."

Edward shakes his head as Winry drags Samantha through the crowd. A nudge at his arm pulls his attention to Harumi, who smirks and gives a small nod of acknowledgment before following the two. With a soft sigh, Edward stretches his arms over his head before clasping his hands behind his head, his fingers lacing together as he follows after the three chattering women. He is pleased to witness Winry getting along with Samantha, who willingly allows herself to get dragged away from stall to stall. Having known Samantha for two months, Edward's observant mind had already taken notice that the red-head wasn't keen on excessive touching and grabbing. Even Harumi's victory embrace had lasted less than a minute.

"Oh wow! Look at this!" Winry's voice calls out, bringing Edward's attention away from his thoughts, to see his childhood friend leaning over a display of jewelry.

Edward is surprised by the softened expression on Samantha's face as she watches Winry's awe as she lifts an elegant ring, the impressive diamond glistening in the afternoon sunlight. Samantha carefully plucks the ring out of Winry's hand, successfully cutting off the salesman's attempt to get money out of the blonde. The red-head places the ring in the salesman's extended hand and drags Winry from the stand.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Samantha rolls her eyes at Winry's offended cry, "That type of jewelry is for people that believe money, power and status is important. You, you are a simple creature, who's beauty is more humble and matches her heart. You should look at something that displays the same integrity."

Edward blinks, glancing over at Harumi as Winry is dragged away, "What is Sam doing?"

Harumi seems surprised that he spoke, but she grins gently, "Oh come on, Pipsqueak, Sammy is in the business of making everlasting love happen. She has an eye for more...tasteful jewels."

"Hiya Boss!" Edward and Harumi both look up at the voice, the blonde-haired man with a cigarette hanging from his lips, "How's it going?"

"Havoc!" Edward greets, grinning up at the taller man, "I'm just checking things out with Win-" the famed Alchemist pauses as he glances around, noticing the missing duo, "Harumi? Where are Winry and Sam?"

"Couldn't tell you," the brunette comments with a lazy shrug. "Who's tall, blonde and smoking?"

Edward lets out a chuckle at Havoc's nervous tick at being addressed so boldly, "This is 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc. Havoc, this is Harumi, a...friend."

Havoc blinks, looking the woman over once more before he grins widely, "Hey! You're the crazy woman that had the red-head girl to run the course!" Harumi smirks, nodding in response, "Man, your friend...I don't think I've ever seen anyone run the course with such..."

"Ease?" "Finesse?" Edward and Harumi supply over each other before sharing a glance, both smirking at the other's answer.

Havoc nods, "Both of those actually. How does a girl so small manage to move so...quick?"

"Practice," Harumi supplies wistfully, "The girl enjoys running as fast as she can and nothing is going to get in the way of her doing so."

Havoc hums thoughtfully before letting out a 'ha' of remembrance, "Oh, Boss! All of us are going to see the musical performance later tonight and have a few drinks. Are you in? If you want, Harumi and her friend are welcome to join us."

Harumi grins broadly at the suggestion, "We have to close up shop, but yeah, we can meet you guys."

* * *

**Edward (Later that Night)**

Edward laughs outright as Heymans Breda, Jean Havoc and Roy Mustang lose another hand to Riza Hawkeye, his laughter mixing with Winry's in the cool night air. The several stalls had been broken down and strands of lights, large round tables and an open area taking place in the market square. The majestic music of the band playing on stage reminds Edward of the gypsies that lived in the mirror world, the tempo fast and the melodies warm and heartfelt. Edward takes another sip of his whiskey, his golden gaze sweeping over the few dancers moving to the music along the open area marked as the dance floor. As he turns his gaze back to the poker game, a flash of red, gold and green catches his attention from the corner of his eye causing him to double take. His throat closes as a nervous lump forms, the gulp of whiskey getting caught in his throat forcing a horrid cough of surprise to leave his lips.

Beautiful black-cherry red curls bounces with her movements, the faux-crystals decorating her curls casting a soft gleam as the strewn lights glare against them dimly. A deep emerald top hugs her ample breasts, the simple straps holding it in place tying at the back of her neck. The gold, circular pendants hanging along the hem of her top only manages to pull Edward's attention to her exposed midriff, the lightly-toned muscles and pale skin glistening with the slightest bit of sweat. Golden circular pendants decorate the waist line of the emerald skirt, the long skirt pausing just beneath her knees and the pendants seem to trail down the left side of the skirt. Surprisingly, her feet were bare, her ankles decorated with golden anklets, the bells strewn along the anklets jingling with each step in her movements.

A few feet from her, moving in a manner much like the ruby-haired woman, danced a woman with short brown hair. Her top, resembling that of the red-head's, was made of a dark, sapphire cloth, decorated with silver circular pendants. Her bare midriff held more definition of muscle than the red-head's and her skin carried an overall olive tone, contributed by her Xinganese background no doubt. Instead of a flowing skirt, the brunette wore loose sapphire pants, a second, translucent fabric running over it, decorated with silver pendants. Her feet were bare as well, and instead of her ankles decorated by jewelry, it appeared that her wrists carried the jewelry instead, the silver bells reflecting the lights illuminating the area.

"Oh my!" Winry exclaims, having taken a glance to see what caught Edward off guard. "Is that Sam and Harumi?"

Edward nods, swallowing needlessly as the two women move without restraint or care. As the song seems to easily bleed into a new selection, the tempo more upbeat and bouncy, Samantha darts off stage, dragging a nameless man onto the dance floor. She seems to explain something to the reluctant man, before they start to twirl around the dance floor, a consistent bounce in their steps. After a few moments, Harumi darts off the floor and drags an unsuspecting woman onto the floor. With a graceful, fluent move, Harumi spins the woman toward Samantha and the man, and the unnamed woman soon replaces Samantha in the dance, the red-head twirling away from the laughing, dancing couple. It seems to cause a chain reaction as Samantha and Harumi break apart, dragging people from the crowd and in a whirl of rich, deep colors, partners random people with each other.

"Oi! It's tall, blonde and smoking!" Harumi calls out and much to Edward's amusement, Havoc lets out a yelp as he is dragged out of his chair, his cards left on the table as he is led to the dance floor.

Samantha's grinning face, flushed with excitement, appears next and her green eyes travels over everyone, before landing on Edward. Edward flashes her a pleading glance before shifting a pointed look to the female lieutenant. With a smirk and mischievous gleam in her eyes, Samantha pauses before Hawkeye, bowing her head respectfully.

"If you would join us?"

"Uh, no thanks," Hawkeye replies stiffly.

"Yeah, lady, you're asking the wrong woman to get on the dance floor," Breda comments, earning a snort of muffled laughter from Mustang.

Samantha rolls her eyes, "Nonsense. A woman of her status has enough presence to command respect and attention in any given situation."

"I don't have to prove myself," Hawkeye bites out, obviously uncomfortable with being put on display.

Samantha taps her chin thoughtfully, "Huh? Would you imagine that? Here I thought people of the military never backed down from a challenge," The red-head apparently ignores the tension around the table, "I suppose all that talk really is cheap."

Edward bites back the grin as Samantha nonchalantly turns on her heel to leave, but is stopped as Hawkeye stands from her seat, her hand stiffly clasping Samantha's. The ruby-haired woman grins widely at this acceptance and drags a reluctant Hawkeye to the floor. Edward's thoughts disappear when Winry hooks her arm in his and drags him to the dance floor. As much as he wanted to deny dancing, he remembers promising Al he'd show Winry a good time while his brother is in Xing. While the turning and bouncing seemed to be a bit too fast for his comfort, he relished in the sudden freedom from the burden of memories, thoughts and stress.

"Enjoying yourself there, Ed?"

Edward's golden gaze blinks as cool hands clasp his gloved ones, dark green eyes blinking at him with amusement and joy, "Uh, surprisingly, yes." Edward glances around to see a cocky smirk on Mustang's face, "Although, some people shouldn't be missing out on all the fun."

Samantha must have sent her friend some message through eye contact, because Edward can't stop his husky laughter from leaving his lips as Harumi drags a hesitant Mustang to the dance floor, "Now that! That is just perfect!"

"I take it he is your Commanding Officer?" Samantha questions, causing the golden-haired Alchemist to nod, "You must have a high respect for him."

"What makes you say that?" he asks, not giving her an actually answer.

"Well, forgive me if I am wrong, but you don't seem like the type to take orders from anyone that hasn't earned your respect in some fashion," Edward blinks at the comment, his eyebrow cocking in surprise, "You have this...aura of brash, head-strong and stubbornness and it would be asinine of me to think you would willingly, or blindly, follow someone less than worthy."

After a brief moment of silence, Edward nods his head stiffly, "Yeah. I suppose I respect the Bastard for the most part. I may not always agree with his methods, and he can be just as manipulative as many commanding officers, but the Bastard cares more about the well-beings of Amestris than he does himself." Meeting her gaze, he offers a half-smile, "We've both been through some hard times and if it wasn't for him, I would have never been able to save my brother."

Shit! Edward mentally kicks himself. He has never spoken of ever _needing_ to save his brother, at least not to Samantha.

"I can understand the sentiment," Samantha murmurs gently, causing Edward to exhale in relief, "I may not always agree with Harumi, as she is quite different than me, but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her.

"How do you do that?" he asks after a moment of thick silence, earning a questioning look, "You seem to have this...talent for reading people."

"Being in the profession that I am, reading body language is a large key factor into determining how the planning plays out. It is easy for people to tell me they love a certain dress, but it is harder to show comfort in said dress if they aren't," Samantha smiles wistfully, "Besides, watching people is...interesting for the most part."

As another song comes on, Edward finds himself dancing with Winry again. Twirling his brother's girlfriend around the dance floor, his mind is elsewhere, watching as the petite, red-haired beauty dances freely on her own. The softened expression, easy fluent movements and the sparkle in her eyes causes an odd twist in center of his chest, a low warmth filling his chest as he watches her twirl, twist and bounce with child-like enthusiasm.

* * *

**Harumi**

****The festival finally comes to a close and Harumi follows the weary Samantha into her apartment as it is closest. Two cups of tea are quickly made after the two change into their sleepwear and meet in the kitchen. Looking over the dreamy expression in her friend's eyes, Harumi grins tiredly.

"Enjoyed your dance with Short Stack, I take it?" Harumi asks teasingly.

A hot flush bleeds into Samantha's cheeks, the youngest ducking her head slightly, "Uh, yes? Tonight was fun."

"You're not...dare I say it...getting a crush on this kid, are you?" Harumi asks, her teasing tone growing protective as she recognizes the familiar gleam in Samantha's gaze. "Sammy!"

The red-head sighs remorsefully, "I'm sorry. It's not like I try. He's...different. He doesn't ask questions," She tugs at the rich color of her hair, "He doesn't argue my viewpoints to hurt my feelings, but instead to just debate. He's intelligent, well-adjusted and he seems rather grounded in his ideals. I...I respect him, more than anything."

"Good. Just...stick with respecting him. I don't want to go through what happened last time," Harumi trails off softly, her blue eyes reluctant and remorseful.

A dark gleam flashes in the beautiful green eyes, "_Cela ne va pas se produire de sitôt."_

Harumi glares playfully, "Oi, keep your Cretin speech to yourself, will ya."

Samantha downs the rest of her tea before murmuring a gentle, curt, "_Bonne nuit._"

Watching as the red-head disappears upstairs, Harumi turns her gaze down to the whimpering pup, "Yeah, I know. I just don't want her getting hurt like that again."

* * *

_Thus, as the Harvest Moon passes, the pieces all come together. Friendships are forged and some grow stronger. _

* * *

**Translations!**

**Harumi:  
**

_Anata wa baka o kuso! Naze watashi ga ko no yōna oroka-sa to jibun jishin o kakomu nodesu ka? -_ You stupid fucking idiots! Why do I surround myself with such stupidity

**Samantha:**

****_bonne nuit _- Good Night.

_Cela ne va pas se produire de sitôt. _- That will not happen anytime soon.

**Again, please remember, the translations are done by Google, so any mistakes are by their own.**

**Thanks again**


	4. Chapter 4: Achievements and Pirates

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!**

**:Randomnormality: Hey everyone! This is the start of a new story in the FMA universe, following the original anime (I have nothing against Brotherhood, but it just flows better following the original). I have a deep love for each character in the FMA world. This story is aiming to be a romance, with political stress due to Creta-Amestrian relations, and will have action in future chapters.**

**Pairings: Edward/Samantha (OC), Al/Winry and future Roy/Harumi (OC).**

**BEFORE READING:**

**Since Amestris is a more mirror-version of Germany in our world, and Xing is more Asian, as Ishval is Middle Eastern, Creta would resemble more of a France/England/Ireland mix. So, when my OC (Samantha) speaks in French, know that it is Cretari and not actually French in this story.**

**Please leave reviews and let me know what you think of this story. It is slow developing in the beginning, but I hope it is understandable that it takes time for people to gain firm foundations to build friendships on. Do know that I take time to reply to my reviewers and give shout outs in the chapters following. Thanks for reading and please enjoy!**

**REVIEWERS RESPONSES!**

**Winterfellsfallenangel: lol...you amuse me all the time. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoy this one!**

**EdsCuriousKitten: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked it so much!**

**Cloud-Dancer103: Awww...thanks. I like to think I am a decent writer. I only hope I can target the individual personalities in the right light when I am writing from their view points. I have a feeling it is going to be difficult to write as Mustang or Al, because their personalities are so contrasting, but I hope it works. Again, thank you, and I hope to see another review from you!**

**TO THE FOLLOWERS (I call them my Minions):**

**DollWithNoBrain  
Ed'sCuriousKitten  
Winterfellsfallenangel  
Cloud-Dancer103**

**THANK YOU FOR BECOMING MINIONS! Leave reviews, tell me what you enjoy, what you don't enjoy!**

**Another Note:**

**Sam speaks Cretari (French) and Harumi speaks Xinganese (Japanese (Chinese would be a differing dialect)) All translations are given off of Google-Translate so anything wrong, blame Google, not me. Enjoy!**

* * *

_The recently-bridged friendships from the Harvest Festival continue at a timid pace, as though the individuals were not sure how to bridge the gap further. It was, in fact, the ruby-haired Wedding Planner, the most passive of them all, that put forth the very moment everyone labeled as the beginning of their friendships becoming group-wide. And it all started with a celebration._

* * *

**Edward**

"What do you think of this situation, Fullmetal?"

The question from his commanding officer causes Edward to snap out of his internal musing, his golden gaze turning from its stare-down of the ceiling to the gazes staring at him questioningly. Edward wasn't exactly sure why they needed his opinion. He didn't exactly spend much time in the West. He's heard of the border disputes between Amestris and Creta, but what did it matter? Creta lacked a central government, and Amestris is known as the number one powerhouse country, followed closely by Xing and Drachma. The fact that many scattered city-states of Creta managed to finally find an individual worthy enough to play a political figure-head was impressive on its own terms. The stipulations regarding the negotiations toward a peace treaty with Fuhrer Grumman seemed a bit...discomforting.

"Fullmetal!"

The curtness of Mustang's call of attention causes Edward to roll his eyes in annoyance, "Look, we don't even know where to find this alleged...what do they call it...L'Ange de l'Ouest. Not to mention, even if we do find this person, it seems a bit odd that the newly appointed Cretari figurehead will go with all negotiations if we hand this person over. Does _anyone_ even know of this person's identity? If so, why is this _one_ person so important?"

Edward can see the thankful understand in Mustang's good-eye before the gleam fades to its normal indifference, the Brigadier-General nodding in agreement, "Fullmetal has a point. We need to ascertain the real identity of this L'Ange de l'Ouest and see if we can come up with an agreement."

Edward rolls his eyes. Great. More research. Edward groans, standing from his chair as he lazily rubs the back of his neck, "Whatever. I'm going to get some coffee. I'll see what I can come up with."

The golden-haired, infamous Alchemist exits Central Command, his gloved hands shoved into the pockets of his signature red jacket. As he begins is short journey to his favorite coffee shop, he muses over the new development. Surely the Amestrian government wasn't thinking of handing a citizen over to the Cretari figurehead. Even though peace would be appreciated, should it come at the price of someone's freedom? Their rights as a human being? Kicking a loosened rock, Edward curses the government. He hoped Grumman would come up with something more substantial than handing over an innocent human. If that's the way the old man is going to run things, Edward muses over the idea of helping to take down another Fuhrer. Hell, even Mustang thinks its a bad idea, and Mustang actually _likes_ Grumman.

"Hiya, Pipsqueak!"

Edward blinks, jerking his gaze away from the ground and finding himself staring into familiar dark blue eyes, "Don't call me that, Harumi."

Harumi snorts, "Wow. You're a little _short_ on your comebacks today. Something bothering you?"

Edward pauses in his response before a small thought flashes through his mind, "Hey, you grew up in the West Quadrant, right?" The brunette nods as she falls in step with him, her arms crossed behind her back and a small, pleasant expression on her face, "Have you ever heard of someone referred to as L'Ange de l'Ouest?"

Harumi snorts in response, "I don't think there is a soul that was raised in the West that hasn't heard of L'Ange."

"What can you tell me about this person?" Edward asks as they turn down a road leading to the coffee shop.

Harumi shrugs nonchalantly, "Well, I know you grew up in the East, right?" Edward nods, "Well, unlike the Eastern Command, the Western Command actually believed in what Fuhrer Bradley stood for," Edward's eyes darken and he grows curious toward her knowledge of those times, "While Bradley was in power, more wars were waged during his time as Fuhrer than any Fuhrer previous to him. The amount of bloodshed for his causes isn't only limited to the Isvalan Massacre."

Edward's eyebrows knit together curiously as he listens to her, "What do you mean it isn't only limited to Ishval?"

Harumi gives a dismissive wave of her hand, "Oh come on, Pipsqueak. Those of us in the West had to deal with border disputes with Creta, not to mention to Border Patrol being allowed to raid towns and people's homes if they suspected them to harbor any Cretari Nationalists." Edward's eyes widen at the knowledge, wondering why he had never heard of it before, "At first, the citizens of the West believed the government would put a stop to the raids, but when it continued, people began fearing for their lives. Children were inside their homes before the sun set and people weren't known for their hospitality when it came to strangers."

"So? This L'Ange?"

Harumi smirks, glancing over at Edward, "L'Ange is the name of what you would refer to as a...vigilante. A few years ago, word got around about a single individual that got in the middle of raids and forced the Border Patrol Officers out of people's homes. It started small, but soon, reports of L'Ange interventions began to spread all across the West Quad." Harumi smiles at whatever she was thinking, "L'Ange isn't just a person, you know. L'Ange gave us Westerners hope and the strength to stand up to those people."

"Has anyone been able to identify L'Ange?" the Alchemist asks.

The brunette snorts, "No offense, Pipsqueak, but even those that do know of L'Ange's identity aren't willing to expose it. L'Ange's identity is kept secret by those who know of it. I couldn't tell you, even if I did know."

Edward fights back the annoyed huff, nodding his head, "Thanks."

"So, anything else on your mind?" Harumi questions, her tone lighter and the smile back on her face.

Nodding, Edward lets out another huff, "Well, Al is supposed to come home this weekend from his studies in Xing."

"That's awesome. Xing is very, very pretty. Are you going to throw him a party?" Harumi's suggestion causes Edward to cock an eyebrow in surprise, "What? Your little brother is studying Alkahestry, right? It is a great honor for someone that isn't a Xing Citizen to study their craft."

"Well, I suppose I could throw him a party," Edward scratches the back of his neck, "Not sure how. I have a lot of research to do for the Bastard."

Harumi stares at him blankly, causing him to bulk slightly, "Gee...I wonder if you may know someone who, oh I don't know, plans parties for a living?"

Edward's blank, dumbfounded expression seems to earn him a hearty chuckle from the brown-haired chef before she slaps him carelessly on his back. Silently, he stares as she saunters off in the opposite direction.

Why didn't he think of it sooner?

* * *

**Samantha**

Absentmindedly twirling a strand of black-cherry hair around her finger, Samantha smiles to herself as she begins the finishing touches on her sketch of a wedding dress. Memories of her school days flash through her mind as she recalls the sneers other students shot her way. They never understood why she held so much belief in love. Growing up in the West, surrounded by bloodshed and a cruel lack of toleration, Samantha hid in an imaginary world, ignoring the troubles around her. She would dream of a day when peace would encompass the world and blood never spilled in a torrential river of crimson. No one understood her desire, no the _need_ to believe true love could conquer the obstacles in life. It didn't matter if the true love was familial, camaraderie or deeply romantic. Love, in its truest form, would stand the test of time.

**Do you really believe love is that easy?**

_Love is never easy. It is hard to love another so deeply, and in turn, let them love you just as much. It requires sacrifice._

**Are you sure you are willing to ever make such a sacrifice? Do you believe someone can accept you, accept us, for what it is?**

_I am content with life as it is now._

_**Besides, you know, as well as I do, that she has already opened herself to another.**_

**Oh yes, because that went sooo well.**

"Sam!"

Dark green eyes snap open at the husky tenor voice calling her name so close, and having not realized she even closed her eyes, Samantha blinks in surprise as fierce golden eyes stare at her, flickering with concern. Feeling her head lean back from the rather close proximity of Edward's face, Samantha turns her gaze away as her cheeks burn a soft pink. When had he arrived? Why was he at her shop? In the three months she's known him, he has never stepped foot in her workplace, just as she never stepped foot on the property of Central Command.

"Ed, w-what are you doing here?" she asks, hating that this golden-haired Alchemist could catch her off guard so easily.

Edward seems to realize their close proximity as well, his body leaning back a bit as he gives her a small grin, "I ran into Harumi early today and she gave me an idea, something to do for Al when he gets home this weekend."

"Oh?" Samantha is anything less than shocked. Harumi wasn't quick to talk to people, especially any guys that Samantha managed to befriend. "What did she suggest?"

"To throw him a party for his achievement. Apparently, the Xinganese don't allow citizens of other countries to practice Alkahestry, so it's a big deal. I wanted to get everyone together and surprise him," Edward replies.

A bright smile appears on Samantha's face as she leans over the counter in excitement, "Oh that's a great idea! Any clue on what you may want to do for him?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Edward shifts nervously, "Well, I was hoping...maybe you'd be willing to plan the party? I can pay you whatever it-"

"No charge!" Samantha giggles as Edward jumps in response to her quick answer, "I'll do it free of charge. He's your family, Ed. I'm not going to charge a friend for wanting to throw a party. I just need some ideas on where it will be held, how many people are going to be there, what kind of food should be served and what-not."

"Are you sure?" he questions, watching as her expression brightens, her head bobbing in an insistent nod. "Alright."

* * *

**Alphonse**

"Brother!"

The slightest squeal found its way into his voice as Alphonse Elric catches the familiar sight of gold and red standing in the station. Approaching his brother, Alphonse ignores all of the stares as he catches his brother in a fierce hug. Edward may have been missing for two years after Alphonse retrieved his body, but in the mind of the youngest Elric brother, it had been long enough. Not being able to see his brother for an extended amount of time causes Alphonse's mind to wander and worry.

"It's good to see you, Al," Edward states, a broad grin on his face that Alphonse finds himself returning. "Lets get out of here. I have to stop at Central Command," A huff of annoyance matched with an eye roll causes Alphonse to smother a laugh, "Apparently, the Bastard is in need of some important research and I managed to find some that might help us."

Following after his older brother, Alphonse tilts his head curiously, "What do you mean important research?"

Silently, Alphonse listens as his brother explains the situation happening between Creta and Amestris. He has to agree with his brother in the belief that the Fuhrer isn't actually going to hand over a human being just in the name of peaceful relations. It is wrong to use a person as a tool. Following his brother into Central Command, the youngest Elric brother smiles shyly as he nods to those greeting as they move through the halls. As usual, Edward lifts up his left leg and plants a boot firmly against the wooden door of Mustang's office. Alphonse chuckles softly as the door swings violently before slamming against the back wall, his brother stalking into the room.

"Oi, Bastard, we're here."

Alphonse lets out a mild yell of surprise as the lights snap on and familiar faces bares claim of it being a surprise. Blushing at the attention, Alphonse looks around the room. It takes Alphonse a while to get through individual congratulations, and before he knows it, he finds himself sipping his drink as he looks over the entire group. Major Armstrong, Sheska and Winry sit at a table, talking to each other. Havoc, Breda, Fuery and Falman all appear to be playing yet another poker game, Hawkeye keeping an eye out for any cheating. Mustang, surprisingly, appeared to be in an argument with a pretty brunette, the young woman viciously animated in her gestures. Seeing that his brother appears to be missing, Alphonse looks around only to see a familiar red jacket slipping out of the office door. Curiously, Alphonse glances around the open doorway and his grey-brown eyes widen at the sight of his brother talking to a vaguely familiar red-head.

"I can't thank you and Harumi enough. Al really seems to enjoy being around everyone," Ed's voice says in an oddly gentle tone.

Having never heard his brother speak so respectfully to another person, other than himself and a select _very few_ others, Alphonse silently observes his brother's softened expression as the red-head smiles brightly in his direction, "I told you, Ed. It really isn't a problem. Although, I should have used one of my workers, rather than Harumi."

"Yeah, and I thought I argue with the Bastard a lot," Edward chuckles, "Is she always so...argumentative?"

"That's one way of putting it. I think the only person I've seen her argue with this much is her uncle," Apparently her words causes her to remember something because she giggles into her palm lightly.

Alphonse feels his eyes widen as he takes in his brother's awed expression. He's sure Edward doesn't even realize how he is staring at her, but the soft gleam of adoration is so apparent. As the red-head giggles, it seems to trigger a reflexive, smile, a smile Alphonse had never seen on his brother's face.

"Brother?" Alphonse calls out, feigning an attempt at looking for his brother, and as Edward glances over, Alphonse allows a surprised expression to appear on his face, "There you are! Winry says that we should be getting some kind of cake or something..." the youngest Elric pauses, glancing around his brother to see the red-head shifting nervously, "Who is this? Is she a friend?"

"Sam, this is my brother, Al. Al, this is Samantha, a friend and the planner to your party," Edward introduces, Alphonse tilting his head in confusion, "Sam and I met at a _coffee shop_."

Alphonse is aware his eyes widen in surprise as he recalls the morning three months ago when he had first caught a glance of the young woman before him. Giving her a small smile, Alphonse realizes his brother had taken his suggestion. From the looks of things, his brother is oblivious to the fact that he is taken with Samantha.

"Ah, Major Elric, Alphonse," the familiar voice causes both Elric Brothers to look in the direction.

Fuhrer Grumman, a grey-haired man in his early sixties, smiles at them, his soft gaze staring at them from behind round glasses. Alphonse bows respectfully as Edward salutes the older man.

"Fuhrer Grumman," both brothers greet formally.

Grumman nods before his gaze settles on Alphonse, "I heard that you have returned from your studies in Xing. I wanted to come by and congratulate you on your achievement."

Alphonse blushes from the praise, bowing his head out of nervous habit, but is surprised when the soft-toned voice of Samantha suggests, "You are welcome to join us, sir."

Surprisingly, the Fuhrer nods in agreement, thanking Samantha before following the trio into the room.

* * *

**Roy**

****Silence falls over his office as the Elric brothers and Samantha enter the room, Fuhrer Grumman following them with a pleasant air about him. While Roy respects the man for his help over the past two and a half years, the Brigadier-General wasn't sure how to approach the man outside of meetings. Glances were exchanged as the silence mounted, the tension thickening with each passing second.

"Alright, who's ready to cut the cake?" All eyes turn on Harumi as the beautiful brunette steps out of a side room, pushing a cart in front of her. Roy tries to give her a pointed look, as her dark blue eyes shifts over the group before they land on Grumman, "Is something wrong?"

Surprisingly, Grumman chuckles, shaking his head, "No. I believe I was not expected and it has caused them to become uncomfortable."

Harumi snorts in good-humor before picking up a cake knife, "In that case, would you like to do the honors of cutting the cake for the special kid?"

"I'm not sure I am the one that should cut Alphonse's cake," Grumman says shaking his head lightly.

Harumi's gaze looks over the man before she hums in agreement, "I guess an old man like you can't quite grip the knife properly."

Roy Mustang is known for having tolerance for a lot of things, but disrespecting the only respectable Fuhrer Amestris has seen in decades causes the Brigadier-General to turn a glare toward the rude woman, "You should show our Fuhrer some respect."

Harumi, apparently unaffected by Roy, grins as she ignores the wide-eyed stares she receives, "Or what? You'll have me walk the plank?" Roy's shoulders tense, never having his patience tested this much by anyone other than Fullmetal, "Oh no, you'll have me swab the deck? Throw me in the brig?"

Hearing the muffled chuckle come from Fullmetal, Roy fights to keep himself composed, "Fuhrer Grumman is a respectable, generous man. He deserves the respect of every Amestrian citizen."

"Aye, Captain," Harumi growls out teasingly, before rolling her eyes, "Gee, you need to get a sense of humor. I was only stating a fact. Fuhrer Grumman's hands show signs of a degeneration of the phalanges and metacarpal bones, which would cause his greater motor skills to diminish," Roy glances at Grumman, who surprisingly nods in agreement, "So, he really can't grip the knife properly. Perhaps, you shouldn't be so quick to judge, Captain."

Roy bites back his response as the red-head, Samantha, steps forward, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Haru-chan, stop instigating him. I'll cut the cake for Alphonse."

The red-head gingerly takes the knife from her friend and starts cutting the cake, the brunette taking each piece to distribute among the group, "Oi, Old Man, did you want a piece? I made it myself."

Roy bites the inside of his cheek, inwardly surprised as Grumman chuckles in good-nature, nodding modestly, "I would be delighted. A small piece if you will."

Harumi giggles, poking the Fuhrer in the stomach, "I guess you need to watch your figure, Old Man?"

Roy's eyes widen as Samantha, Fullmetal and Grumman all laugh outwardly, Harumi grinning widely as she hands the Fuhrer a small slice of cake. Who did this woman think she was? Insulting a Fuhrer? Getting away with it? Grumman was a generally easy-going man, but to allow a civilian to speak so ill-mannerly? Roy blinks as the scent of icing and sponge-cake fills his senses, a plate with a single slice of cake held in front of him and he looks up into the dark blue, slanted eyes of Harumi.

"You need to lighten up, Captain," Harumi remarks gently, her dark eyes flickering with an undetermined glint, "Enjoy this little slice of Heaven we have at the moment, huh?"

Not knowing how to respond, Roy nods mutely as he accepts the offered cake and the brunette practically bounces off toward the red-head.

* * *

_And so, the group came together under the pretense of friendship. Each of them knowing that their decisions from here on out would determine the strength of their bonds. If only it had been so easy._

* * *

**This is the first glance from Al and Mustang's view points. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
